Confused
by xxxMaiiMaiixxx
Summary: Yuuki honestly does not know which one her heart truly yearns for...is it Kaname, or is it Zero? What's with these x-rated dreams she's been having? What's going on at the academy? Rated M for later chapters. Violence and sexual themes and such later...
1. Prologue

Confused

**Confused**

Author's Note: Hellos! I'm Maii, and this is my first fan-fiction..

Um…let's see…summary, summary…hm. Um, before I give you a summary, I'm going to admit, I'm going a to add a character. I need her in here. Sorrys! Now then, this story is basically going to be about Yuuki and her…love life. And…some other stuff…Yeah. I'm more of a KanamexYuuki person, but…I'm going to throw some Zero in there too. Rated Mature for later chapters. There's going to be blood, and violence, and…romantic stuffs…heheh…

Please R&R…don't hold anything back; I really want to know what you think

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, nor do I have any copyrights to this manga, and/or its original characters. Thx, Matsuri Hino, for a great story!

Well…enjoy!

"Kaname…" Her hands clutched at her ample chest, the words came from her plush lips in a soft whisper. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she stared at the stars, her mind elsewhere from their shining beauty.

Yuuki stood on top of one of Cross Academy's buildings, dressed in her usual uniform. On patrol with Zero, she was supposed to be looking out for Day Class girls that had sneaked from their dorm. However, tonight, as well as every other night, her mind was in a different place from her duty, focused on the striking, beautiful being with his long brown hair, and gorgeous pale skin…

Those eyes that always look so sad…so lonely…

A fist came down onto her head hard, snapping her from her reverie. "Yuuki."

She shook her head, then took a swing at Zero, easily missing. "Honestly, what was that for, Zero?!" she exclaimed angrily.

He rolled his silver eyes, clearly annoyed. "Thinking about Kuran again?" He practically spat the name as he said it, his hate for the man obvious.

"No. I was just…thinking!" she explained suddenly.

"About…?"

"Um…er…exams…yeah…" She twiddled her fingers nervously, desperate to keep her gaze from Zero's. If she looked into those eyes...

Yuuki, not a very good liar, Zero shook his head and then turned away to face the silvery glow of the crescent moon on the pale nearby lake. Wouldn't she ever see it? Kaname was not right for her; he was up to something, Zero just knew it. Below that kind exterior that he always portrayed to Yuuki, something was lurking…but, there wasn't really anything that Zero could say. Not without feeling bad, of course. Yuuki was the one who kept him sane, even without the constant giving of her blood to him. He would do anything to keep her happy, even if it meant the opposite for himself.

Zero sighed sadly, not noticing the concerned glance that Yuuki had cast his way.

If only…he thought…if only she could see…

_Crack._

The glass of the window that Kaname was sitting near broke in spider-like cracks all over, his anger apparent. The rest of the Night Class, though concerned, thought it best not to remark.

_Damn you, Kiryuu Zero._

And…that's my Prologue. Sorry, I know it's kind of short…but, I didn't want to write too much in case of…severe dislike. Do you think I should keep going? Please review, I love opinions! It will get much more interesting; I promise! (This IS a prologue, after alls)


	2. Chapter 1: A Game

Confused

**Confused**

**Author's Note: **All right, all right. I finally decided to do chapter 1. I honestly did want to wait a bit more, but…I'm extremely bored at the moment. Then again, I am also ultra lazy…ah, dammit…0.0

Oh, I also forgot to mention; my added character is in this chapter, so…if you see a foreign name…yeah…

Please R&R! Enjoy! X3

"Kaname, is everything all right?" a soft voice asked at the end of class.

Kaname blinked, and then turned his gaze from the cracked window to the person who had spoken.

"Ichijou. I'm going to leave now. I do not wish to be disturbed." He stood and walked out after gathering his books, leaving Ichijou and the rest of the Night Class behind to wonder at what had upset him so.

The harsh wind of the late evening blew Yuuki's brunette hair into her face as she stood in front of the fountain. The chilling, crystal water poured over the huge marble bowls, a soft whisper in the quiet night, as Yuuki wondered at Zero's strange behavior. Why had he gotten so quiet? Why-,

A graceful finger tucked a lock of Yuuki's awry hair behind her ear, clearing her view. Her auburn eyes grew wide as she saw him, her lips unable to move.

"Yuuki."

"K-Kaname?"

"Why are you out here? Why are you alone?" he asked gently. "Where is Kiryuu?"

"Out…here?" Yuuki blinked in surprise as she realized that the place she stood was not located that far away from the building that the Night Class had their classes in. The huge building loomed a few hundred feet away, its dark aura just now becoming apparent to Yuuki. She had wandered for the last few hours ever since Zero had ditched her for the night. For some reason, she had just…stopped here, at the fountain. "I just…I guess, well, Zero…" she thought of a lie, knowing it would be useless. "had to go…take care of something..."

A flash of emotion went through Kaname's expression, but before Yuuki could tell what it was, he had his same, always peaceful look back. His eyes…

"I see," he said suddenly. His hand slid slowly down from her ear, sending a blush to her cheeks and a feeling that she couldn't describe in her lower stomach. Pushing gently on her shoulders, he sat her down on the fountain's ledge before joining her. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"There's nothing-,"

To quiet her, he placed a finger on her plush lips. Her cheeks heated even more now, she looked away from his deep gaze.

"Yuuki. I know when something is wrong. What is it?" he asked tenderly, taking hold of her chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in his eyes.

"…Zero was…acting strangely," she replied shyly. "I don't know what's-,"

"Kiryuu was probably just worried about something," Kaname interrupted, his eyes ever lonely. "I'm sure it was nothing. You're such a warm-hearted girl, Yuuki, always worrying about everyone but yourself. Even when there is a reason to…"

Without a warning, he unbuttoned her jacket, and then her shirt, leaving her white, pale bra exposed, along with a bit of her abdomen. Sliding his finger down the length of it, the gauze that covered the spot was sliced apart. A sliver of crimson was etched into her side, sending painful waves out to the rest of her body.

"How did this happen?" Kaname asked sternly.

"Um…" Yuuki had to force her lips to move, it seemed like it was so hard to do all of a sudden. "It must have been from earlier. I was trying to catch a girl who had gotten out, and I almost ran into a tree…"

His fingers still hadn't moved from her sides and she fell silent, unable to speak anymore. Once again, he acted without a warning, ducking his head.

"Kaname? What are you-!"

Several feelings of pain and pleasure shot through Yuuki's body as he slid his tongue up and down the length of the slice, clearing the blood away. A silent gasp escaped her lips as he repeated the action.

"Kaname…" she murmured sensitively. Unable to keep herself upright any longer, she wrapped her arms around his strong, pale neck as he placed as soft kiss on the spot. He let his lips trace her body as he looked up to see her face once more.

His eyes, losing their red glow, did not have the look of loneliness. What was it, hidden in his dark gaze?

There was no more pain. Just…a feeling of something…that Yuuki could not recognize.

"Kaname."

A figure stepped from behind the mass of trees, revealed only as it came in the light. It was a girl. Her pale tan skin was hidden by her long sleeved shirt that started at her neck and stopped at her navel, short white shorts, and long, black boots that could do serious damage if used. Her silky white tie blew in the wind along with her long, wild raven hair that stopped somewhere near her knees.

"What is it, Elle?" he asked her, his gaze still focused on Yuuki. "I told Ichijou-,"

"You know that Ichijou always lets me pass, seeing as you call me to your side every two seconds, Kuran."

Despite Elle's statement, Yuuki knew that nothing was going on between the two. Elle was like Seiren to Kaname. He also assigned her to watch Yuuki, most of the time. Besides, Elle was with Kaien, Yuuki's father, even though she wasn't that much older than Yuuki. The age gap between the two not a big one, they had grown close in the past few months since she had shown up, looking for work.

"I see. What is it that you need?"

"I was about to retire for the night-,"

"Ah."

"Did you need me for anything?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, actually."

During this whole conversation, he kept his focus on Yuuki, and she did the same, unable to look away from him. He buttoned up her shirt and her jacket, gathering the torn gauze in his hand. He rose before her and helped her up, and then placed a sweet kiss on her lips before turning to Elle.

Elle looked away for a brief second, whispering words that flowed with the currents of the wind. In a second, there were two of her, exact twins.

"Ready to go, babe?" her copy asked Yuuki in her usually friendly manner.

She nodded. Yuuki waved to Kaname before turning and following the copy of Elle, her shorter body finding it hard to keep up with Elle's long legs.

"Goodnight, Yuuki," Kaname called silently.

She looked back, smiled shyly, and then continued running, disappearing into the trees that surrounded the campus.

The other Elle had already started walking toward the Moon Dorm, knowing that a long conversation was waiting. She was ready to get back to Kaien, she hadn't seen him since the sun had risen. Keeping watch over Yuuki, and then attending to Kaname…

"Why didn't you just tell me to come back, Kuran?" she asked, knowing that he was following closely behind her. "You could have continued with Yuuki…"

"In time, Yuuki…will be mine. Only mine."

"Confident, aren't you." She shook her head, a smile playing her lips. She crossed her hands behind her head as she walked on, cool, calm, and collected. "We'll see Kuran, we'll see. Don't forget, you're not the only one playing this game."

And…that is…it! For today, anyway. I'm still going to go on. (If you guys want me to…) Anyway, please R&R, as I've said like, fifty-thousand times, XD. What did you think of Elle? Of Kaname and Yuuki's little moment? I hope you enjoyed it all, I know it started off a little slow…like I said, it will get better and better, hopefully, as I go on. Thx for reading! 0.0


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams and Arrows

Confused

**Confused**

**Author's Note: **Okays, well, I _finally _decided to write the third chapter, although, every time I do a new chapter, I don't know, I feel…unsatisfied. Hm. Perhaps…Ah, screw it. Er, there is going be some _stuff_ (sexie…) in this one, so…if you don't like that kind of stuff, skip the part. _Duh. _ Just kidding, you know I luvs you guys.

R&- ah, never mind. Enjoy! Oh, there's also violence, and cursing…

"_Ah…Kaname-sama…" Yuuki could smell the warm, metallic substance as it dribbled from Kaname's sharp fangs and down onto her neck. More of the crimson liquid flowed from the two deep puncture wounds on her soft, creamy neck, and the two streams meet, continuing on well past her lush breasts. Thoroughly embarrassed, despite the dim lighting of the room, Yuuki's hands were trying to cover up whatever they could, but one of Kaname's strong hands grasped her wrists tightly and kept them suspended in the cool air above. Not bothering to clear the blood that had spilled past his lips, Kaname straddled Yuuki's small frame on the bed, his long locks hiding his face. A moan escaped Yuuki's lips as his tongue found its way down her exposed body, sweeping up the running fluid. She gasped as he went past her belly button, and let out protestant whimpers as he pulled her legs apart and-, _

"Having another x-rated dream, babe?" a voice asked, waking Yuuki. "From my guess, it was about Kuran today; you never whimper and moan when it's Kiryuu. Besides, for some reason, you always-,"

"Elle-sama!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Elle's usual smile came to her lips as she hopped from Yuuki's dresser and walked over to her bed. "Glad to see you've finally opened your eyes babe." She tousled her hair, and then crossed to the window, pulling apart the heavy curtains, allowing the light in to awaken Yuuki a bit more.

"…Elle-sama…doesn't it hurt you to be in the light like that?"

Elle shrugged. "You don't want to be later than you already are, do you? Come on, Yuuki, get dressed."

Terrified to look at the clock, Yuuki very slowly turned her head to the wall-,

"You don't want to look, kiddo. It's bad. Just get dressed. I've got it handled."

"But, what about Yori-?"

"She left earlier. Wanted to wake you, but I told her to let you sleep."

"But-,"

"I'll explain later."

Hesitantly, she rose from her bed, letting her silky blankets drop to the floor as she searched sleepily around for her closet.

_Oh, boy. _Elle thought, running an exasperated hand through her hair. This _is going to take a while._

0.0

"You're late, Cross," a stern voice declared as she walked into the classroom. It spoke the truth; the rest of the class had already started on taking notes.

"Stuff it, Yagari," Elle demanded as she grabbed Yuuki's hand and walked her to her seat. A blush came to Yuuki's cheeks as she felt the stares of the other kids. She sat down, casting her gaze almost immediately to the floor.

Yagari gave Elle an agitated groan as she sat down in her usual spot on his desk and waved casually for him to continue. Though he rolled his eyes, a sly smile crept to his lips as he rose from his seat to carry on with his instruction.

0.0

"Aw…I didn't understand anything he said in class today," Yuuki complained to Yori and Zero as they exited the class. Elle was a few feet behind, keeping watch. Through the crystal clear sunny day, a loud _bang _shot over the crowded, grassy grounds of the academy.

"Damn it!" Elle exclaimed, pulling her hands from her pockets, as well as a pair of glasses. "Everybody, get down, right now!" Though she had spoken softly, her voice rang in the air as loudly as a PA system. Recognizing Elle's voice, almost instantly, people hit the ground, protecting their heads with their hands.

"Elle-sama?! What's going on? Where are you-?!"

"Later!" Elle replied as she sped past Yuuki.

"Zero, do you know what's going-,"

"Elle said that she would tell you later, didn't she? Just stay down, liked she asked." He turned her head away from the silver arrow that was embedded into the wall adjacent to her.

0.0

In the dark recesses of the academy, a figure waited. Two silver figures, a bow and arrow, waited at his waist, armed for the ready once more.

"Still can't believe I missed," he growled incredulously. "It won't happen again." It only took his sharp eyes a second to focus on the distinct figure of Yuuki, huddled under the archways of the nearby building.

"Well, you've definitely got that right," a voice remarked. "It certainly won't be happening again."

"What the hell?! Who's there?" he asked, shifting his aim from the opening of the alleyway to its seemingly endless top.

"Guess who."

He yelped as he felt a weight upon his back, forcing him to the ground. Without restraint, he was lifted up and smashed into one of the huge brick walls, the breath knocked out of him.

_Damn, I love these boots._

"Ah-ah, don't pass out just yet. I have a few questions to ask you."

"And what makes you think-,"

"If I smash your face into the hard concrete of this alley while you're still very much aware, I wonder, will it hurt? Break a few bones, maybe?"

"Fine! What is it that you want to know?" he asked desperately, clinging to his collar for some much needed oxygen.

"What is it that you want with her?!"

"I-I don't know. My boss is the one who-,"

"Useless swine," the voice hissed. A ruby pair of eyes burned at him from behind clear lenses. "Since he probably wants to deal with you, I won't kill you."

"Then, you're going to let me go?"

"Who said that I was going to let you go?"

A horrible pain ran through his veins as he felt his hands being bent backwards. His lips fell open, ready to let out an ear-shattering scream, but his mouth was roughly covered, stifling it.

"I told you; it wasn't going to happen again," the voice chuckled. "_That _was for shooting at my daughter in law, you-, ugh. Kuran! Get your ass down here, right now!"

There was a _thud _as the mystery man's body fell to the ground, his head decapitated. Kaname licked his hands free of blood, and then turned to Elle.

"Useless. Suspicions will arise if this goes on for any longer. We need to-,"

"I know. I'll handle it. Get Kain to protect Yuuki today. Zero will stay with her as well. As for the rest of the academy's students-, hold on."

"All right, everyone. It's safe to get back up. Sorry about that, a ranger nearby is having some problems with a bear that had come to close. Classes for the rest of the day are canceled. Return to your dorms immediately. If any of you are caught out of your dorms, it will result in immediate expulsion. That is all. Have a nice rest of the day."

"Kuran, take care of the arrow. I'm going to go speak with Kaien about this."

"Very well. Ichijou."

A whoosh of air echoed off of the alley walls as another figure joined the two. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" he asked dutifully, shaking his blonde hair back into place.

"Take care of the body." Without another word, he disappeared from sight.

"See you later, Ichijou." Elle waved with a small smile before taking off her glasses and stuffing them back into her pockets. As Kaname had done, she disappeared, as well.

0.0

Kaien Cross stood at his office's tall window, his hands crossed behind his back, his mind full. Though he his stare was focused on the kids, including Yuuki and Zero, heading back to the Sun Dorm, he wasn't in the least surprised when he felt the soft hands upon his shoulder, releasing some of his tension. Elle smiled as she felt him sigh pleasantly. She kept on until he turned to her, gathering her into his strong arms.

"Kuran and I have it handled, honey. There's nothing to worry about."

"Except for you. And Yuuki. You know that-,"

"I know, that they want me as well. And," she said, gathering her courage to say it, "I _will_ protect her, even if it means giving myself up first."

"But-," he protested, raising his head from her shoulder.

"No, Kaien. I-, ah-,"

Unable to stand any longer, she fell to the floor, her body in pain. In shock, he bent down to see what had harmed her. He saw the rip in her clothes now. Her skin peeked through the rip, scarlet blood oozing from a deep puncture.

"You took the arrow," he stated stiffly.

"It was a fast one," she replied with a smile, her expression masking her pain. "If I hadn't, Yuuki probably would have been-,"

"Elle,"

"It will heal," she declared defensively.

"It was a silver arrow. Elle, you know that-!"

"I told you, I won't let anything happen to Yuuki," she interrupted.

When she was determined, there was no telling her any differently. Kaien shook his head unhappily, but let it go.

_If it's not Yuuki, it's Elle. _ He thought, with a groan. _What am I going to do?_

0.0

**Author: **And…I'm done for todays. Heheh. Little bit of a mystery, what's going on, eh? I'm going to have fun with this one…

**Elle: **How dare you make _me _the victim of this chapter.

**Author: **Oh, Elle. You know I love you.

**Elle: -**Puts on glasses.-

**Author:** Oh, shit. (Maybe not so much fun, after all…) Wah!


	4. Chapter 3: Not So Hidden Agenda

Confused

**Confused**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so…as you can probably guess, I'm bored. Again. And that's why this update came up so close to the previous one. (Plus, Elle was kind of pissed at me…X3)

Um…I'm thinking of changing the title soon…maybe a slight modification. Any ideas? Oh, and also, if anybody likes to edit, I'm looking for a bit of help. R&R, and…enjoy!!

0.0

"The Night Class has to be extremely careful as well, these freakin' silver weapons are not going to spare them. If I was a normal-,"

"Chairman! Where's Elle-sama?" a voice demanded from his bedroom doorway.

"Sh. She's in here," he replied from his place next to the huge bed. "She's resting. What is it that you need?"

Zero sauntered in before Yuuki. She moved over to the other side of the bed to get a better look at Elle, while Zero hovered near the doorway.

"Kain, get in here. There's no point in being inconspicuous; I know you're there," Elle murmured.

He came in and stood on the opposite side of the door from Zero, his gaze full of hatred. Knowing that his anger was not targeted at her or Zero, or anyone in the room, for that matter, Elle smiled. It was nice to know everyone in the Night Class, and the Day Class for that matter, and to know that they all cared. In these past few months, it amazed her at how quickly she had grown to love all of the kids. She had grown so attached to them that anything that posed as a threat to them was an enemy to her, an enemy that had to go down at any cost.

Her love fore Kaien, though, was a love that could never be overshadowed. Unconsciously, she stroked his head, enjoying the feel of his soft hair. She hated that he was so upset over her injury, it really hadn't been that big of a-,

"Elle-sama, what happened? Why are you in bed? Are you hurt? Did-," The endless stream of questions flowing from Yuuki's mouth were interrupted by a look from the chairman. She looked to where his gaze had strayed, but before she could see it, Elle shifted the blankets a bit higher, concealing the previously revealed part of her injury.

Elle took Yuuki's hand in hers, and she stared straight at her as she replied calmly, "Just had to rest for a bit. Little tired, you know? Don't worry kiddo. Go on, I'm sure Kiryuu doesn't want to be stuck in here for too long."

"If you're sure…" Yuuki rose, her auburn eyes still full of concern.

Zero shuffled out after Yuuki, but Kain stayed behind, knowledgeable that Elle had something to say.

"Did the rest of the Night class get _those_, yet?" she asked as soon as she was sure that Yuuki was far enough away.

He nodded.

"Good. Night Classes are cancelled, this evening, as well. We _will _get this sorted out, soon. I promise. You can go back to the dorm; I've got things handled here."

Once more, he nodded before walking out, determined to handle some things of his own.

0.0

"Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been following me all day…are you…is it _that_ time?"

He turned away from her, walking towards the library. The dorms were the most useful in the fact that, despite not being able to leave them, all one ever needed was right there for them, down a few halls and past a few rooms.

"Zero! Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm not," he replied, his stare still focused ahead. His hands in his pockets as usual, he gave off his typical nonchalant manner.

Infuriated, Yuuki grabbed his hand and pulled him off into a side room, slamming the door behind them. She had him cornered up against the wall, and she stared up into his eyes, hoping to convey her anger.

"Zero. I know when you're…thirsty. Please," she whimpered, tears coming to her eyes, "Please stop trying to do this all on your own."

Zero looked down at her sympathetically, upset that he had made her cry. He hadn't meant to. But, this was part of the plan, and he couldn't back out. Not now, when he only had a little more to do.

"Yuuki," he started, running his hand through her hair. "I'm not thirsty. I'm just-,"

"You're lying."

"No-,"

As quick as a flash, Yuuki took something from her pocket and slashed it against her wrist. She had winced as she had done it, and it hurt like all hell to her, but she was tired of Zero holding back. It had been a week since he last drank from her. If he kept on for much longer, his fall to Level-E would have been that much quicker, she was sure of it.

This was something that she wanted to do for him. Even if she had to keep giving him her blood for the rest of her life, it was fine as long as he was around.

This hadn't been part of the plan! Before he could control it, though, the normal silver color of his eyes changed to a deep red as his thirst was realized. It was apparent that he was trying to fight it; one hand flew to his nose and the other to his waist. But Yuuki was having none of it. With strength that even she didn't know she had, she ripped his hand away and placed her wrist near his mouth.

"Drink, Zero," she ordered.

Unable to resist any longer, he grabbed her slim wrist and sunk his fangs into it. She stifled a gasp; refusing to let her pain show for fear that he would stop drinking.

There was, however, one question that she just _had _to try asking, while his defenses were down.

"Zero, I know that you know; what _really_ happened earlier today?"

As she had known he would, he paused, his fangs pulling sharply from her wrist. He now grasped it tightly in his strong grip, his intent gaze focused on her.

"Ask Elle," he replied in a frustrated tone. Without another word, he left the room, leaving her all by herself.

He hated not being able to tell her. But there was nothing he could do. Elle had told him not to; it could endanger her more. That expression on her face; those sad, confused eyes. The reason that he had gone through all he had was to avoid this kind of thing, wasn't it?

Now alone, Yuuki had just realized that the room, albeit huge, was pretty dark. Her heart started beating rapidly as she searched for the door, but it was so dark-

"Yuuki."

Thoroughly terrified, she turned to the source of the voice with a bit of hope. "Kaname…sama? What are you doing in here?"

"That-," he started, grabbing hold of her wrist and flickering on a nearby lamp, "is what _I _should be asking you."

"I was-,"

His fingers wandered from her wrist to her other one, feeling its puncture wounds. "There's no point in trying to lie this time, Yuuki." Anger written clearly on his face, he kissed her injury, healing it.

"…"

"Yuuki. I do not understand how you think I'm able to control myself around Kiryuu much longer."

"But-!"

Wordlessly, he picked her up from where she stood and carried her over to a nearby bed, plopping her onto it. Her hair splayed out among the many plush white pillows. Her small frame nothing in compare to the huge width of the bed, she looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Kaname-sama?"

"I'm not able to control myself around you, either. Not for much longer…" he mumbled to himself, removing his white jacket. He straddled her body, and one hand moved to the top button of her black jacket, but, however, seeing the startled look in her eyes, he stopped, and instead rested at her side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered tiredly. "Allow me to rest here for a little while. I'm so…tired."

"Of course," she answered in a quiet voice. Her eyes were full of love and care as she gazed down at his relaxed figure, resting beneath her arm.

0.0

The door to the room creaked open, letting someone in a few hours later . "Is she asleep?"

"Yes," Kaname replied.

"Did you do it? Replace her memories, I mean."

"I did, but, with her, it will only last for a small amount of time, you know that."

"Yes, but it will have to do for now. Come, so that we can allow the room to conceal itself."

Kaname complied, rising from the bed gently so as not to wake Yuuki's sleeping figure. He stroked her hair, whispering an apology.

"I'm so, so sorry, Yuuki. But this is the only way to keep you safe."

The chairman's eyes closed in regret for a second before he closed the door after Kaname. He shuffled through his ring of keys before finding the one that he needed, then locked the door as soon as he made sure that no one else was around.

"I'm sorry as well, Yuuki."

0.0

"_Zero. I want to be with you forever." Yuuki stared up at him happily, her arms wrapped around his strong neck. He smiled back down at her, his arms on either side of her body. "Then," he started, moving a bit lower his eyes practically grazing her naked body, "would you..." Her heart felt as if it would burst, she was so filled with joy. "Yes! Yes, I would love to have your chi-!"_

A knock at the door snapped Yuuki to awareness. She called for the person to come in, but of course, they didn't. Instead, they slid the tray of food in and shut the door like they always did. She shrugged it off and sat down to eat, enjoying the food's rich flavors.

This was how her life had always been. At least, it was as far as she could remember. She woke to the usual knocking, sat around for a few hours or tried to find something to do, and received two other meals. Sometimes, Zero would visit her. At dusk, Kaname constantly came to visit her; checking in. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, speaking sweet whispers into her ears, but he was always gone when she woke up.

"Zero…"

Just what was he to her? On the days when he came to visit, she couldn't help but notice the natural smile that came to her lips. She always felt some comfortable when she was with him, so-,

"I'm afraid that that's the least of your worries right now, love."

"Who's there?!" she demanded, looking around the huge, empty room.

"Another unnecessary thought," the voice replied. "Now then, stay still for me, dear."

Clad in tight, black clothes, a woman appeared before Yuuki, the sword in her hand swinging towards Yuuki's head. An ear-splitting _clang_ echoed as another sword matched the first one, the two locked in combat. Elle, the holder of the other sword, had come, practically, from thin air. But she hadn't come alone. Along with her was Zero, aiming his Bloody Rose at the culprit's head, and Kaname, who had moved Yuuki behind him. Kaien had also come, a small bottle in his hand.

"I don't think so," Elle hissed. "Tell me something," she said as the two continued with their battle, "do you have the answer I seek?"

"I do," the woman answered with a sly smile. "But I won't be telling you anytime soon."

The two moved around the room as if dancing, their moves were so graceful. Yuuki watched in fascinated horror, thoroughly confused.

"This is going to take forever. Shoot her, already, Zero," Elle commanded.

The woman shook her head, her smile still playing plush, black lips. "You should know better than anyone else that shooting me with _that kind_ of gun won't help you all that much, dear."

"You piss me off."

"The feeling is mutual."

Their _dance _continued, the only noise in the deathly silent room. Elle had gotten a few slices, but so had the other woman in exchange. As the time passed on, they grew more and more tired, their breaths coming in pants and gasps. Neither, however, showed any visible signs of giving up anytime soon. Finally-,

"Now then," Elle said between ragged breaths, "tell me what I want to know." Her sword was angled, its sharp point aimed directly in front of the woman. A sliver of an opening had finally come, and she had been able to get her onto the floor.

"Very well. You should know-, the girl is not our actual target. Not yet. There is one that we are determined to capture before we take her."

"Then who is?" Elle demanded.

"Can't you tell? All of the threats on this girl's life, who's the first one to come running?"

Elle removed her glasses, amazed that she hadn't realized it before. _Son of a bitch._

"Kuran. I'm done. You take care of it. Did you already-,"

"Yuuki is already asleep."

"Good. Then I'm going to…clean up. We'll find another place for Yuuki to hide when I'm finished."

Without another word, she left the room, her sword dragging behind her.

"Elle-," Kaien called after her as he followed her.

_It's all my fault. And the problem is, I still have to, help Yuuki, she will need a proper mate soon, whether its Kiryuu or Kuran…but, she still has not chosen… I don't think, that I'll be around to see what her heart decides._


	5. Chapter 4: One of Those Things

Confused

**Confused**

**Author's Note: **Ha! Yeah, how'd it feel to be without me for a while? Yeah, I bet you hated it, right? No, I'm just kidding, I'm sure you guys actually enjoyed my absence. (Cries) Anyway, I had a serious case of writer's block, and it turns out that I also wrote another fan fiction (A sacrifice or so it may seem), and that is what took all of my time. Anyway, I figured that it wasn't right to keep people waiting, and so…here we go! (R&R, and oh, enjoy!) Oh, um, there's sex in this chapter. Don't like it, SKIP IT.

**0.0**

"_Zero," Yuuki cried in pleasure. Plunged deep inside her, Zero thrust repeatedly, the sensation building deep within his loins. A content moan came from Yuuki's lips as she climaxed, her small frame trembling from her release. Zero followed quickly after, his shudders rattling against Yuuki's thighs. He released her legs, unwrapping them from his midsection, and pushed her back further onto the bed, where he joined her. He held her tightly, unwilling to let her go. He trailed tender kisses on her neck as she fell off to sleep, exhausted after their night of love-making. "Yuuki," Zero whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him, her eyes already closed. "You have to choose." "You have to-," "Make a decision," Kaname's voice echoed._

**0.0**

Yuuki awoke with a jolt, surprised at the way her dream had changed so suddenly. Well past the fact that it had been an x-rated dream, she'd been having a lot of them lately, it came as a shock to her that Zero's voice had abruptly become Kaname's. What did it mean?

"Are you awake now, Yuuki?"

She looked around, wiping the sleep from her eyes to get a better view of the gloomy room. There were no windows, and the only light came from a few lit candles, so it was hard to discern the figure adjacent to her bed.

"Zero?" she asked meekly.

"No, it's Kuran," he replied sarcastically. "Honestly, Yuuki, how in the hell would you mistake me for that-,"

"I'm sorry, Zero. Things seem a little…disoriented, lately," she replied, her hand on her head to somehow soothe the growing ache it had developed.

"They're a hell of a lot more than disoriented," he mumbled.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Look, are you ready to blow this dump or not?"

"Speaking of which," Yuuki replied, rising from the soft bed that she was laying on, "Where is this place?"

"I don't know."

He didn't wait for her to look around any longer. Without hesitating, he grabbed hold of one of her soft hands and dragged her along. It was the first time that Zero had ever grabbed her hand like that, and held it so…intimately, it seemed. Since when did he ever lace his fingers through hers when he was dragging her along somewhere? What was going on lately? A blush came to her cheeks as she remembered her dream…

The halls of the dorm were fairly empty for everyone to have been ordered to stay in them. Yuuki cast Zero a glance for an answer, but he kept his focus ahead. They traveled all the way into the girls' dorm and up the stairs, down the hall until the reached Yuuki and Yori's room.

"Go and get changed into a cleaner uniform. We have classes today."

"But, I thought that classes were cancelled?"

"They're not anymore, now go on, Yuuki. I'll wait here."

She disappeared into her room, still confused.

_Another place for Yuuki to hide, huh. _Zero thought to himself as he waited, his sturdy profile leaning against Yuuki's doorframe. _It was an obvious lie. What is Elle up to, bringing classes back up again so soon? Did she- no. I'm sure she didn't- the Headmaster wouldn't let her go off and do something stupid like that. _

"Hey, Yuuki, are you okay in there?" Zero demanded after a while, his hand beating roughly on the oak door. "I'm coming in."

As he opened the door he froze. Yuuki was huddled in the corner next to her dresser, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Yuuki? What's the matter?" he asked loudly.

Yuuki moved back as he stepped forward, her expression one of terror.

"Snap out of it, Yuuki!"

Dark eyelids fluttered as she fainted, her half dressed figure dropping to the floor.

**0.0**

"Do you know what's going on?" Ichijou asked Kaname.

"That depends, are you referring to the incident with Elle, or the one with Yuuki?"

"I am already aware of the situation with Elle," Ichijou answered calmly, seating himself on the couch across from Kaname. He folded his arms behind his head as he leaned back a bit.

"I do," he replied simply, his arm draped calmly over the arm of one of his office chairs, his other holding a book.

"I don't suppose that you're going to tell-,"

"Yuuki has not yet been…awakened. As you know," Kaname started, placing his book on the coffee table before him. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he continued. "This is a problem, because, it has already been a long time since her powers were sealed. Keeping so much in containment for so long would…will…destroy a person. Unless, that particular person has a-,"

"Mate," Ichijou finished.

"Yes. It's one of those things of being a pureblood. Even I must admit that it doesn't make much sense, but, there's not much that I can do about it."

"So then, Yuuki's in this particular situation," Ichijou stated, picking up one of the two glasses of crimson liquid sitting on the table. He took a messy sip, picking up the spare liquid with his tongue. "What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can do."

"And that is?"

"Win the game," Kaname answered, picking his glass up from the table as well.

**0.0**

"Where's Cross?" one of the Day Class girls demanded, her voice lost in the sea of other angry voices.

"Yeah, where's Cross? It was easy to push past her."

"Honestly, Kiryuu-kun looks so scary that nobody would ever gathered the courage to try to get past him!"

"Aw…Aidou-sempai…I won't get to touch you today…"

The anger growing within Zero with each comment that each girl made finally caused him to explode.

"If everyone of you idiots doesn't shut the fu-,"

"Go back to your dorms, girls," a weak voice ordered.

One girl stepped from the crowd, infuriated. "Who dares to-, Elle-sama? What happened to you?"

"Just feeling a little sick is all," she replied. Elle shifted her weight onto the Headmaster a bit more, the arm she had hung about his neck tightening. He kept his arm strong about her midsection to support her.

"Come on, you heard her, back to the Sun Dorm, all right?" Kaien suggested.

They were just in time. Just as the Day Class began their trek back to the Sun Dorm, the Night Class had marched through the gate, refreshed and relaxed. The Day Class girls muttered in secrecy as they walked back, their attention on another matter.

"I've never seen Headmaster Elle like that before," one of them whispered to another. "She's not even wearing the same clothes. Something must be going on..."

Zero, looking away from both the Day Class and the Night Class, thoroughly disgusted with them both, looked toward the surrounding trees. Until something caught his eye in his peripheral vision.

"Where the hell is Kuran?!" he demanded of the two headmasters.

**0.0**

"Yuuki."

"Kaname-sama?"

"What did you see?" he asked, rushing to the corner that she was huddled in. "Weren't you in bed?"

"There's blood…everywhere…" she mumbled, her hands running through her hair roughly. "My head hurts."

"Then, there's only one way to fix the problem," he remarked, gathering her into his arms. "For now, anyway."

He placed her onto the bed, removing the soft gown that Zero had helped her get into. Before he removed his shirt, he straddled her body, placing his hands onto the mattress beneath her on either side.

"Kaname-sama?!"

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **And…we leave it right there for now…Okay, so maybe the sex is more in the next chapter…well, the real, physical sex, anyway. As you can see. I actually wanted to make this one longer than the last one, but I feel that I have to turn this story around, and so, I have lessened it up a bit. Sorry. I did have fun leaving this cliffhanger there…X3


	6. Chapter 5: Not Yet Over

Confused

**Confused**

**Random Author Ramble: **You know, I have just discovered that, despite the fact that people will read yaoi on this site, some actually don't enjoy it. I'm so serious; I _just _found that out, thanks to one of my friends. It's like, what the hell is the point? The f'ing summary says Yaoi for Christ's sake. I mean, I can understand experimenting, but if you're going to do that, uh, don't do it in the mature section. Waaaaaaaay past the experimental stage. **Anyway,** um, here's chapter 5. Like I said; sex. **Maybe.** DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ! GEEZ!! XT (I'm sorry, it's that time of the month, I'm frustrated, I'm bored, I can't sleep…I'm just…irritable right now. Ugh.)

**0.0**

"Kaname-sama?!"

"Yuuki," he said, gathering her chin in his hand, staring into her wide auburn eyes, his hands making their way to the buttons of her shirt. He slowly pulled the black buttons out of their holes, one by one, never shifting his gaze. "I want to help you."

"But, Kaname-sama," she whimpered, struggling underneath his weight, "I can't…this is- wr-!"

She stopped short as his lips found their way to her throat. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her there. He moved on, his lips making a trail until he found what he wanted. Kaname let his tongue take control on the spot where her vein pulsed strongly underneath. His fangs rested there, waiting.

"This is the only other way, Yuuki. Would you like me to continue this way, instead?" he asked sincerely.

"I-," Yuuki couldn't stop the tears as they made their way down her cheeks, her now wet eyelashes blurring her sight. Though Kaname was so willing to help her, the truth was, she didn't want either of these things to happen. Zero…if she did do this with Kaname, there'd be no doubt that he'd find out. Somehow. And if she became a vampire, her eyes closed involuntarily as she refused to contemplate the thought. Zero would never want to speak to her again. He probably wouldn't even want to see her. But, if she did become a vampire, wouldn't that make her heart stronger? Help her to get over her secret past? Get past all of the pain? She could live happily with Kaname, she didn't doubt that for a second, but, the thought of losing Zero was too much to bear.

_You can't have both…_A small voice in her head whispered.

_I know._ She answered before she could stop herself. _But, I don't know what to do._

"Yuuki?" Kaname whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Senpai," she started, taking his face in her frail hands, still weak from the scene caused by her memory, "Is there truly no other way?"

"There is. But-,"

"Then tell me!" she exclaimed, desperate. Her hold tightened, pulling his face closer to hers. He could see the sadness now so deep it almost seemed as if it was etched into her usually calm features. "I can't deal with this…the pain…but, I can't lose…I can't stand losing Zero."

"Then I'm sure that this way won't work, Yuuki. That's why I did not tell you before."

"Please, please tell me?"

"The only other way," he said, a sad look coming to his eyes, "Is for you to become my lover."

Her near silent gasp was the only sound in the room, her eyes growing even wider. She dropped her hold on him, turning her head to change her focus to the window.

"You see, Yuuki? This is why-,"

_One day, Zero will forgive me, won't he? If he thinks I'm happy…I'm sure of it. I do love Kaname-sama…but, somehow…I don't think this is over. At least, not yet._

"How right you are, Yuuki," someone mumbled from nearby. The whole scene, though invisible to the person, was clearly heard. Yuuki's thoughts pulsed through them as she thought each word, giving them a bit more of an…_insight_ on the situation.

**0.0**

"Kuran, if you wouldn't mind, a moment?" Elle asked him as he exited from Yuuki and Yori's room. Yuuki, having accepted his offer, was fast asleep, her soft snores sounding through the door.

"Of course, not," he replied calmly. "You're looking better, Elle."

Her eyes narrowed as she led him toward Kaien's office throughout the moonlit hallways. Her boots were the only sound in the eerie silence as she stomped on, stopping briefly only to respond, "for now, anyway."

"Please explain to me exactly what you're up to, Kaname!" Kaien demanded as soon as Kaname strolled, relaxed, into his office after Elle and sat down without invitation into a plush chair. He accepted the glass of crimson liquid given to him by Elle before she sat down, behind the oak desk and after taking a brief sip, he replied, "I'm sorry?"

"You asked Yuuki to be your lover?!" he asked, turning from the window so swiftly that his straw-colored hair swung with his movement. Without another word, he stood behind Elle. His glasses sat on the desk, long since discarded in thoughtful worry. His golden eyes burned into Kaname's red-brown ones as he waited for an answer.

"I did," Kaname remarked, untroubled. "Is there a problem?"

"There is," Elle answered for Kaien. "Exactly what are you up to, Kuran?"

He took another sip, running his hands through his long hair nonchalantly. "I'm _up _to nothing. I simply asked Yuuki based on my feelings. She feels the same, wouldn't you agree?" he questioned, an eyebrow perking up in a teasing manner.

Elle couldn't reply.

"Besides, the effects have already started to slow down. I made sure of it," Kaname said, quite entertained. Usually, when speaking with Elle, it was she who had the upper hand in their conversations. Not tonight. He was winning the game, taking her men down one by one. "So, what's the downside of this?"

At first, there was only silence. Time seemed to stand still as the two thought of a response. A sly smile came to Elle's lips, an idea clearly in her head.

"I think you'll find, Kuran, that cheating is not a part of this game that you seem so bent on playing. Your victory shall be short-lived."

A smile also played at Kaname's lips as he finished off his glass.

"We shall see."

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **Short, but sweet. Definitely. If I kept going on, I'm quite afraid that I probably would have started dabbling as I do when I get bored, and the story would have gotten right back onto the wrong track. That is not exactly where I want it to go. So, I decided to cut it right there. Um, I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Sorry about the length, guys!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS 4 READING!! X3**


	7. Chapter 6: A Need, A Want

**Confused**

**Author's Note: …**Yeah, we're late this time. Again. I did promise myself that I wouldn't get behind what with the coming school year and all, but I believe that that plan has gone down the drain. Ah, well. Since I'm late, I've decided to shut up faster. And so, with this, a last note: **The new season of VK is coming out on the 6****th (****of October, duh)! Support it by tuning in (to YouTube or w/e) and watching! I am so…excited! It's going to be 5w337! (Trailer/commercial's out already!)**

**0.0**

"Kaname?"

"Yes, Ichijou?" Kaname asked earnestly.

"I don't understand the point of all of this. Cross-san is no more under your protection than she was before."

"Then you weren't listening to the whole conversation."

"I'm sorry?"

"Figure it out, Ichijou."

_I'm __up to nothing. I simply asked Yuuki based on my feelings._

"Oh," Ichijou mumbled, his eyes widening slightly. "So then…"

"Exactly."

"That puts you ahead, then, doesn't it?"

"It does. But in response to Elle's earlier statement, this game isn't quite over yet."

The wind picked up then, tossing Kaname's hair rowdily as it blew past him and Ichijou. He stared on ahead to the Moon Dorm, a smile still on his lips. The silver light of the moon shown down onto the scene, giving him an extra rush.

**0.o**

"Yuuki?"

She groaned, her eyelashes sticking as she groggily opened her eyes. The sunlight in the room was bright, the curtains must have been thrown open. "…Y-Yori?"

"There are some Night Class students here to pick you up for class?" Yori asked, cocking her dainty head to the side in question. "Do you know anything about this, Yuuki? They're waiting for you in the hall."

"No…not really," Yuuki replied, a small smile forming on her face. She rubbed her head in confusion before slowly getting out of bed and heading to her closet. Yori was already dressed and ready, she noticed. "Just, um, why don't you go on ahead to class? I'll be there as soon as I get done in here, okay?"

"Okay…" Yori left hesitantly, looking back at Yuuki unsurely. There was so much to worry about when it came to her.

_Well, hopefully she won't overdo it…_ Yori shook her sandy curls in caring exasperation as she gathered her things and left silently.

"Kaname…" Yuuki whispered to herself as soon as she heard the creak of the door closing. "This must be his doing. She couldn't help the sudden heat that came to her cheeks or the thundering of her heart.

"Umph." Her hand went to her fluttering stomach. "Better hurry."

It only took her a few minutes to get dressed. Her hair a mess, she did the best she could to make it look passable as she dashed out of the door, nearly forgetting to gather her school things.

"Finally!" Aidou declared, exasperated. He ran a hand through his mussed blonde hair in annoyance before placing his hands in his jean's pockets. "What took you so long? Honestly, you would take your dear sweet time when its my rest that's on the line. If I don't get my eight hours I'll-"

"Hanabusa…" Kain cautioned, his arms crossed in front of his chest in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Cross-san, we've been sent here to escort you. Please follow us." He resisted the urge to roll his copper eyes as he turned around on his heels and began walking, Aidou dashing after him.

It was hard for Yuuki to keep up with the two as they quickly strolled across the campus to the school building, especially considering the fact that she was in boots and a skirt, and they were in casual jeans and d shoes.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry, Cross," Aidou shouted back to her.

**0.o**

"Honestly…" Yuuki moaned. "I've never had to run that fast in my life. And I was still late!" she complained to herself. "I don't think I can take any more of that…I'll have to talk to Kaname-sempai…and I'll have to look into getting an alarm clock.." she considered painfully.

"Cross! Since you're over there chattering to yourself, perhaps you can tell me the answer to this problem?" the teacher asked in amusement as he stared up at her from his post before the board. He tapped it with a ruler impatiently.

She looked at the messy array on the board, trying to decipher the chaos of numbers and shapes.

"Uh," she ran her hands through her smooth hair and shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know." She smiled innocently and winked happily.

"Supplementary classes!"

"Aw…this day just can't get any better, can it?!" The urge to slam her head onto the hard wooden desk was strong, but she refused and instead lay her head down.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki…" Yori whispered to her, her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

**0.o**

"And so.."

There was a knock at the maple door, sparing Yuuki of her supplementary classes for a second. She took the chance to take a much needed breath. The teacher had nearly driven her ragged with his continuous flow of questions. Her head hurt…how come nobody else ever had these stupid classes when she did? Plus, it didn't help with the fact that she would probably have guard duty as soon as she was released as much as the idiot was droning on…and Zero hadn't been in class again…

"I need to borrow Cross-san for a while. Would that be all right?" a practically sing-song voice asked from the doorway. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. If the teacher would push the huge doors open just a bit more…

A few incomprehensible words were mumbled after the question, and then the teacher waved passively for Yuuki to leave before taking a seat behind his desk.

With a speed unknown even to herself, Yuuki dashed down the aisle of steps between the desks and lunged out of the doorway before she could get sentenced to more classes to make up for the time missed, nearly slamming into Ichijou. He held her steady, keeping her from falling and also pushing her a fraction away.

"Kaname wants to see you before class for us starts," he announced joyfully. "Ready to go?" He smiled at her sincerely, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Class for you…?" she looked Ichijou over, taking in his crisp white Night Class uniform. "How long did that teacher keep me after class?! It must have been hours! I usually get at least a little time to do my homework before guard duty starts after class! I wasn't serious when I was thinking about t! This is insane! I'm going to talk with the chairman about this!" she continued on her rant.

"Long enough?" Ichijou chuckled. "Come on." He offered her a pale hand and led her to the main doors.

As Yuuki had grumbled, the after-school lesson had lasted long enough; the sun was looming behind the mountains, its bright light now a dull orange. Ichijou guided Yuuki through the vast, lush gardens surrounding the property, heading off of the stone paths into the tangle of dense trees. Despite the slight darkness of the makeshift forest, he glided through easily, practically pulling Yuuki along.

Her breath was coming in audible gasps by the time she caught sight of Kaname, sitting calmly beneath the biggest, leafiest tree. A rich blanket was laid out beneath him, along with a plush pillow next to the on that he was sitting on. Upon hearing the two approaching, he put down the book he was reading and smiled up at Yuuki.

"I'm sorry. I had to see you before class started," he began, holding a hand up to invite her to sit down next to him. She took his offered hand, Ichijou's slipping from hers in the process. She didn't see the signal Kaname gave to Ichijou; she didn't even hear his departure.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Kaname asked seriously, his hand still around hers.

"Only supplementary classes, which I'm grateful for!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Kaname-sama…" her eyes narrowed with the sudden change of her mood, which Kaname could not catch because she still had her arms around him. "You always know how to make my day better…"

"As do you, Yuuki. As do you," he pulled on her gently, cautiously gathering her into his lap and then wrapped his arms around her. "Just being able to see you like this is enough for me. I'm so happy that you're okay…"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her head cocking to the side in question as she looked into his eyes.

"Because you won't let me protect you…" he mumbled into her hair.

"I-,"

"Are you cold? I'm sorry, I forgot that it gets a little chilly around this time of evening."

Yuuki hadn't even realized that she'd been rubbing her arms for warmth. The breeze blowing the trees had been the last thing on her mind since she'd first seen him for the day.

"A little…"

"Here." Without hesitating, he removed his white jacket and placed it about her, his hand moving a stray strand of her hair from her smooth, pale cheek. It flushed in response, along with the other, and she looked down to hide her embarrassment. Unconsciously, she grasped the jacket about her tightly, enjoying its warmth and the faint scent of Kaname that lingered on it.

"You have been feeling better, correct?" he asked, taking her chin in his hand. "Any more problems?"

"N-, no. I've been feeling okay since the other day," she murmured.

"Good. Yuuki."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I-, um, Kaname-sempai…" Her cheeks were even hotter, now.

Before she could utter another word, he raised her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She moaned softly, her hold on his arms growing tighter.

Kaname kissed her once again, once on her lips, and then down to her neck, where he trailed his tender kisses until he reached-

"Yuuki!" a sudden, angry voice rang out throughout the clearing.

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **Oh! Cliffhanger, much? Lol. Much better. This story is finally turning the way I want it to. You know, if you don't pay attention, stories develop a life of their own. It was kind of getting out of hand. Anyway, please review, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. I'm thinking of writing another story, (speaking of which, I still have to do the other chapter for my other one, damn…) it's going to be somewhere around Elle's arrival, which I totally should have done first so as to make things a tad less confusing. Yeah. So, that one is in development! X3

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: True Intentions

**Confused**

**Author's Note: **We're late. Really, really late. Sorry. It was more of Maii's fault than mine this time, I swear. I had writer's block, and then she was being lazy…things just got out of hand…But, hopefully, we'll stay on track from now on, because I finally got my laptop! So, yea! (Oh, I might have forgotten to tell you guys; I'm working with someone else now, lol.)

Please don't kill me. I'm trying to get better at this writing so that I can…well, not piss people off with terrible writing when I'm late and then come out of nowhere.

Why are you begging for your life?!

Shut up, Maii.

**0.0**

"Yuuki!" Zero demanded, bursting through the brush, his pale eyes flashing an angry warning. "We're leaving. Now."

"Zero?!" she exclaimed, attempting to rise. She took one look at his angry expression and decided it probably wasn't the best time to try to figure things out. "Kaname-senpai, you have to let go…what are you doing here?!"

"Ending this," he replied, grabbing hold of her thin wrist and wrenching her from Kaname's grasp.

"You know, Kiryuu," Kaname started, rising in one smooth, easy movement. "Your insubordination is beginning to annoy me. The only reason-,"

"You have no control over me, Kuran. Just like you have none over Yuuki. I don't know what the hell you're planning, but it won't work. You two, lovers? Please. Let's go, Yuuki." He wanted to yank Kaname's jacket from her, but he figured that was pushing it.

"Um-," She gave Kaname an apologetic, wide-eyed look as Zero practically dragged her back onto the path, stumbling along clumsily as she tried to keep up.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to follow them at the moment, Kuran," Elle said, dropping down from the tree he had previously been leaning on. Since it seemed like there wouldn't be much of a problem between the two, she had decided to ignore it, but, as soon as Kaname had decided to take a step, she decided to intervene. She blocked his way now, getting up from her knees and dusting off her clothes. Noticing the small slice on her finger, she licked it clean of blood and then gave a suspicious look to Kaname.

"Elle," he said, a casual smile coming to his lips. "Glad to see you're back to your old ways. Haven't gone back, recently, I see?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "But they've decided to lay off at the moment. I'm surprised you didn't notice the other day."

"I thought it best not to say anything in front of your husband."

"I'm sure you did," she retorted.

"I'm sensing some hostility, Elle."

"And you damned well should be. I don't side with those who don't decide to play the game fairly."

"A cheater, you say?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Taking advantage of her like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you stop fucking around already?"

He ignored her rhetorical question, sensing someone else coming nearby. "It would seem the headmaster is looking for you."

"What-" she paused to take a listen, and then frowned. "Damn you, Kuran." Quick as a flash, she jumped back into the tree and leaped the opposite direction of the approaching headmaster. He'd been keeping her captive in the office for way too long lately, and if he found her, she was sure to be stuck there for good. It wasn't as if she was still in bad shape. Well, almost, she thought, keeping a hand on her heaving chest.

"Now then, as to deal with Kiryuu…Ichijou."

"Yes, Kaname?" he asked earnestly, his normally joyful expression still on his face as he stepped from behind a huge bush.

"I need you to fetch someone for me."

"Of course," he replied, a smile coming to his lips.

**0.0**

"You just sit there and let him screw around with you like that," Zero ranted, more to himself than Yuuki.

She stood before him, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. "What…do you mean-, Zero?"

"Can't you tell?! He's nothing but a-,"

"It doesn't-, doesn't matter," she replied stubbornly. "Even if I am betrayed by him, it matters not."

His eyes grew wide in disbelief. "You can't-,"

"If you hate me for it, then I'm sorry," she interrupted, tears coming to her eyes. "But, I won't, _can't _turn my back on him. He saved me Zero, and there's no more to it."

If he saw her tears, she'd never live it down. He'd see the truth. The truth, that she was in love with Zero, even though she belonged to Kaname.

She didn't know how it happened. It just did. Even though he kept up the huge wall that seemed to want to keep her out with such ferocity…

She snatched her wrist away from him and turned and walked into the dorm, refusing to look back at Zero, despite how much she wanted to.

"Yuuki?" a small, quiet voice asked.

Zero turned, seeing Yori standing behind him with her books in her hand, head cocked to the side in puzzlement. She looked at him with her big, brown, insightful eyes, trying to understand the situation.

"What did you say to her?" she asked.

One of his eyebrows rose in reply.

"You didn't make her cry again, did you?" she continued, despite his silence.

"Is it any of your-,"

"You should go apologize," she cut in. "I don't think you understand what she's really feeling."

She walked in her casual manner around the huge stone fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard, dawdling as she made her way into the dorm.

"I hear that the presidents are at a meeting at the moment," she called back to him. "So if you have something to say, you should probably go say it now, before they return."

_Well, geez, Yori. You've practically gone and done my job for me,_ Elle thought to herself as she sauntered by, hidden in the trees. _Damn it, Kaien, lay off already! _

_I'd love to stay and say I told you so, but I don't have time for that right now. I'll go screw with Kuran later. _

Zero ran, not daring to look at Yori for fear of betraying his own emotions. He threw open one of the doors with a bang, his eyes scanning the halls for Yuuki. A short distance later, he saw her in the hall and called out to her.

Hesitantly, she turned around, wiping the tears from her face when she saw who it was that had called out to her.

"Zero. I just, something um, got caught in my eye and I just-,"

"Shut up." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, taking a strand of her soft hair in his hand as he kissed her. Her eyes were open in protest at first, but they gradually closed, her arms wrapping around his neck. She kissed him as he kissed her, truthfully, allowing the emotions they had held in for so long to finally come out, even though they had not spoken the words.

"I don't hate you, Yuuki, even if you feel as if something keeps you linked to Kuran. I don't hate you."

"I'm so happy Zero. Because I finally got to show you how much I-," Before the words that she wished to speak could come from her lips, she crumpled onto the floor, her breathing slow and shallow. Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands closing as if she were having a nightmare. Zero looked around for the perpetrator, most likely a Night Class student, but saw no one. He knew it wasn't Kuran. He didn't like getting his hands dirty. So who-?

A sick sensation ran through his gut and he was forced to his knees, his mouth agape, trying to expel the sick that was not there. He felt like he was choking, being strangled; something was keeping him from being able to breathe properly.

Or so he _thought._

"Sorry," Seiren muttered, stepping from behind a nearby marble column. "But Kaname-sama is in need of the girl at the moment."

_Bastard._

**0.0**

**Author's Note: **So, we're almost finished. I don't know which way I'm going to go yet….Kaname, or Zero?

Hm…

**0.0**


	9. Chapter 8: I Love You

**Confused**

**Author's Note: We're late. Again. Sorry!**

**0.o**

_I don't remember her name…she's always so quiet…_

Yuuki's mind flipped through numerous flashbacks as she desperately tried to remember the girl's name. She was pulling her along at record speed through hallways, and doorways, through the trees as she sprinted through the campus, to the Moon Dorm.

She couldn't help but to be envious of her. She ran so quickly without the slightest breath of exhaustion, and she looked so...ethereal in the light of the moon. A slight blush came to Yuuki's cheeks, partly from her embarrassment. Suddenly, she remembered.

"Excuse me, Seiren-san…"

"What is it, Yuuki-sama?" she asked nonchalantly, her face still forward as she ran along. Her silver hair ripped along behind her as she continued running, stinging Yuuki even more.

"Would you please mind telling me where we're going?"

"To Kaname-sama. Had you not heard me before?"

She didn't really think she'd meant it before! Kaname, oh, no, Kaname. He was going to be so upset! But Seiren's grip was so tight…

"Kain." Yuuki nearly slammed into Seiren with her sudden halt. "What are you blocking my way for?"

He stood before them in very casual dress, his hands tucked into his pockets as he leaned onto one of the columns leading up the path to the Moon Dorm.

"Kaname-sama had to leave suddenly. He asked that I take Yuuki-sama with me instead. If you wouldn't mind giving her to me instead…"

She looked at him untrustingly, but released her tight grip on Yuuki's frail wrist.

Now Kain pulled her along, except in the opposite direction. She asked him a question, but he didn't answer until he made sure that he was a safe distance away from Seiren.

"Elle asked me to do this. She should be here by now…"

"Sorry," Elle said, popping up from behind a bush as if on cue. She didn't look all that well, though she tried her hardest to wear a smile on her face. "I got a little caught up with Kaien."

She'd had to jump out the window. He'd be here soon, so she had to act fast. "Thanks, Akatsuki. I'll make sure Kuran won't find out."

"Anytime." He strolled back to the Moon Dorm without another word, his hands still in his pocket.

"I figured you wouldn't have wanted to face Kuran just yet," Elle informed Yuuki, taking hold of her hand in a careful manner. She did her best to hide the wince that cause her to twitch. She'd be in pain for a few days, might as well get used to it now. The breathing, though….it was so hard to breathe….

_So she's chosen Zero…but her heart stills holds on tightly to Kuran. She can't be blamed for such a thing of course. But until she's ready to tell him that, she shouldn't see him. She's too weak…too caring to do such a thing…._

"Come, I'll take you to your dorm. You've to rest up for tomorrow."

"Yes, Elle-sama."

"Don't call me _sama_, babe."

**0.o**

The next day was absolutely chaotic. Kaname had been there waiting for her outside of her dorm in the morning. Yuuki was almost positive that he saw as she and Elle flew from the window instead of leaving out of the door. Her classes flew by in a blur…she felt as if she'd been watched the whole time. Every time she looked at the window, however there was no one there. She hadn't seen Zero either…and that made her heart ache. Though of course, she said nothing as Elle took her to lunch herself and escorted her to the chairman's office after classes were over. She sat there for a few hours until Night Classes started, and then she was taken back to the Sun Dorm.

"Kuran…"

Obviously, someone wasn't going to be atttending classes this evening.

Elle hadn't seen him in Yuuki's room. Damn it. She swore to herself silently, not noticing as she pushed Yuuki behind her protectively.

"You've had her avoiding me all day, Elle. I'm quite infuriated." He replied, rising from the window sill.

"Yuuki…is there something that you wish to tell me?" he asked, referring to her now.

He wore a kind expression on his face, his hand held out to her.

"You can tell me anything, you know that Yuuki. Because I love you."

_What the hell is he up to now?!_

**0.o**

**Author's Note: Ah, short but sweet, and full of stuffs. We hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 9: Not Yet Released

**

* * *

Confused

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. Not Yet Released

* * *

**

**Authors' Note: Yes!!! We have **_**finally **_**been freed from the Horrid Camp O' Doom! Now, to give out wondrous new chapters of fanfics to the angry, waiting readers!

* * *

**

**Oh, yeah. Er, Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Kaname…Senpai…" Yuuki's voice drifted off, the sudden fear of the truth seeming to tighten the words in her throat. It was hard for her to think straight, the way he was staring so deeply into her eyes with his own. And they looked so lonely…So hurt already…how could she tell him that her heart was with Zero? That she loved him? Of course, she loved Kaname too, but it was a different kind of love, nowhere near the same.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, his demeanor becoming darker. "The fact that I love you?"

"Kuran," Elle began, "I don't know what you're planning, but it's not-,"

"There is no way-," Yuuki paused, cutting herself off, allowing her hand to go to her chest as an attempt of courage. "There is no way, that I would not like it," she finished, keeping her gaze to the floor. She still didn't know how she'd explain; the words had just come from her lips automatically. Although, it wasn't as if she lied. She'd told Kaname the total truth.

"For the last ten years, you've been there for me, Kaname Senpai. And there…is no way, that I can ever show my gratitude. Or how much I care.

"And whether you believe it or not, Kaname Senpai, I-," She sniffled, the tears that threatened to come building up in her eyes.

"There is something that keeps me linked to you, Kaname Senpai, even though-,"

"And it is the same for me," he interrupted, a smile upon his lips. "So when I tell you that I love you, Yuuki, I hope you know that I mean it."

Her heart beat faster, her body grew warmer. He was making this difficult, and purposefully, Yuuki was beginning to suspect. She looked back to Elle, her eyes widened in anxiety. Elle shook her head; she wouldn't help her out this time. It was probably for the best. She needed to tell Kaname how she felt, and he needed to hear it from her lips and no one else's.

"No, I mean, I do love you, Senpai, but I-,"

"You love Kiryuu, don't you," he finished for her, a blank expression on his face. Elle winced. The bastard was probably plotting something right at that moment.

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down once more after searching his face for some sort of emotion, anger, sadness, betrayal. Kaname didn't deserve this. Maybe she should-

"Even though you feel that you are in love with Kiryuu," Kaname said, interrupting her thoughts, his hand finally taking his as he rose from the windowsill upon which he sat, coming closer to her. Elle twitched, her body aching to intervene, but she stepped back, into the doorway. This was between the two of them. It was time she stopped trying to step in. Even if it was for Yuuki's sake.

"You are still my beloved, and it was always remain that way. Don't forget that, Yuuki." He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before giving her hand a squeeze. He left after that without another word, Elle not catching the sly smile on his face as he strolled past.

Nonetheless, she still decided to keep her guard up. Yuuki would be protected around the clock today. Now, she just had to make sure Yuuki didn't know…Though she doubted it would be hard, her gaze sliding over to Yuuki, a weight on her chest. She looked so sad, just standing there, staring at the wall.

_He didn't release me…He never said the words…_ Yuuki allowed the tears to run down her face. What ever would she do now?

"Kain."

He appeared in a second, leaning on the wall out in the hall in nonchalance.

"I hate to ask of your services again…"

* * *

"What will you do, Kaname Sama?" Ichijou asked later on that evening. "I'm sure you have a plan."

Kaname, after all, was not one to go without a plan. At least, not for long. He let things play out first, and then began to plan. They sat in the grand room of the Moon Dormitory, alone, other than the two of them. Everybody else was in class, unaware, hopefully, of the situation.

Ichijou sat on the couch across from Kaname, watching him with great interest. He seemed as if he was in deep thought, the way he crossed his legs and settled his chin onto his hand, using one of the arms of the sofa to support himself. Two glasses of crimson liquid sat on the table between the two, one nearly empty. Kaname hadn't touched his; he'd been in that position for quite some time now.

"Ichijou."

An eyebrow shot up at the sound of his name. It seemed he'd figured something out. "Yes, Kaname Sama?"

"Did you take care of what I asked you to earlier?"

He nodded. "She's in her room, as you thought she'd be. But, so is Elle."

Ichijou hated to give Elle away in such a fashion. She really didn't deserve it. She'd never done anything wrong to him. But, his loyalty was to Kaname. Hopefully, she'd forgive him. Eventually.

He gulped. Elle had been known to hold nasty grudges. Well, maybe she wouldn't find out.

"Yes, I figured she would be. I need some kind of distraction for her…"

He went back into thought, restoring the position he'd loosened for only the brief moment.

"I'm sure I could do something, Kaname. Why don't you just tell me when you want it done?" A smile made its way to Ichijou's face.

"I need you in five minutes."

"Done."

Looked like Ichijou was going to have some fun tonight. And he loved fun.

* * *

"'The hell is going on outside?" Elle muttered to herself, her gaze sliding to the window automatically. The scent of blood ran its way past her nose and she cursed.

She looked over to Yuuki, deep asleep in her own bed, and Yori in the one next to it. If anything happened, hopefully Yori would wake. She couldn't use a clone again just yet…And Kain, she'd needed him to take care of something else. She couldn't pull him out of it to ask him to handle another task. She'd already asked too much of him as it was.

She closed the door and locked it behind her, sealing it with a small spell with the flick of her finger.

"Ichijou…that's whose blood this is…"

* * *

"Kuran!" Zero burst into the room, his features set in anger. As he suspected, Yuuki was wrapped in Kaname's arms, deep asleep. Yori must have also been placed under the same spell…she looked as if she hadn't moved from her bed at all, even though Kaname coming in through the window made a commotion.

"What are you doing with Yuuki?' he demanded, his fingers on the gun in his pocket.

"There's no point in trying to kill me now, Kiryuu. Besides, I could kill you before you'd even be able to remove it from your pocket."

Zero bit his lip in agitation, Kuran was right. "Answer my question."

"I did not release her. You've no right to what belongs to me."

"Damn you, Kuran."

* * *

**Authors' Note: Hm…Heavy…

* * *

**


End file.
